


[Podfic of] between the shadow and the soul

by carboncopies



Series: [Podfic of] the divine order of ideal things [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Historical References, M/M, Missing Scene, Pining!, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Slow Burn, crowley is the softest boi, episode 3 opening... but More!, more! pining!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of the work written by absopositivelutely.Podfic length 00:18:07Author's summary:He remembers: the warmth of being loved pressing into the edges of your soul, and then, later, all of that being torn away, like burning up from the inside. And it is the work of fire, he thinks; souls exist just on the edge of tangible, and if he were to manifest his soul, it would be dark and ashen.Later, he wonders how demons can find it so difficult to sense love; he feels it rolling off of Aziraphale, unmistakably. He has always felt it, he realizes.(alternatively: it takes 6000 years for crowley to realize that aziraphale could love him too.)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic of] the divine order of ideal things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602325
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: #ITPE 2019, Good Omens Podfics, Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic of] between the shadow and the soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olive2read](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/gifts).
  * Inspired by [between the shadow and the soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681771) by [absopositivelutely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/absopositivelutely/pseuds/absopositivelutely). 



> The second and final part in the series "the divine order of ideal things" written by absopositivelutely, thank you again for giving me permission to record this!

File size 14.3MB

Podfic length 00:18:07

To download or stream this podfic via Google Drive, click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1odP8asICga66jicaVVSs0viqb3HSRFzq/view?usp=drivesdk).

**Author's Note:**

> This was recorded as part of the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2019 for olive2read who wanted slow burn/pining Good Omens. I hope you enjoyed listening!


End file.
